


Tin Can

by Bwubble



Series: Marvel Oneshots [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, IronStrange, Irondad, M/M, Stony - Freeform, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwubble/pseuds/Bwubble
Summary: Tony can be..... a momma bear. Sometimes.





	Tin Can

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little light fluff Stony and Ironstrange for all of you fans out there.

"Damsel in distress." Peter said, throwing a smirk at his dad, also know as Tony Stark. He was laying on one of those medical tables, and the cold steel sent shivers down his back.

His three words caused Tony to look up from what he was doing. He shot his adopted son a glare and said "Considering I am the fucking dams-"

"Language." Steve interrupted. The poor soldier was white in the face as he stared at his husband trying to stitch up his son. Dr Cho was conveniently absent that day, and Bruce was off to Gods know where, so it was up to Tony to get Peter better.

Tony ignored him, just continuing his speech. "-sel in distress, you don't have anything to worry about, now do you?" He said, dropping his gaze from Peter in favour of picking up the needle and thread again.

Peter smiled at him, his eyes sparkling. "Actually, I kinda do. I mean, it is you who is tending to my wounds, mind you. I would rather be more comfortable when Steve, or even better, Bruce does it, but at the same time, I don't have anything to worry about because it's you who is tending to them and you would rather kill yourself than hurt me." He finished talking, looking up to both his dads with a proud look on his face, as if saying that was the biggest achievement of his life.

Tony stared back, dropping the needle. He then turned to Steve, who was as flabbergasted as he was. "What did we fucking adopt?"

"Language!"

-A couple of years later- (Time skip brought to you by our beloved Pietro, who is definitely not dead)

Peter felt like he was experiencing a deja-vu moment. He was once again, lying on a medical bed, a wound in his stomach and his dad to his side fussing over him in full momma bear mode. A giggle made it's way up in his throat, only to be slightly dampened at the thought of Steve.

Steve. His pops. Well, ex-pops, actually. But that doesn't really matter.

What matters is how fricking funny the scene in front of him is.

Here's what happened. He came home from patrol with some, not really that threatening, wounds. And of course, leave it to Tony to be stressing the hell out over it.

"Son, I like, you know, I need you to stay still right now. I can't fix this if you keep laughing." Tony turned around to Stephen, glaring at his new husband. "And you need to be silent too, wizard. I can't do this if you keep making Peter laugh."

Both the serious look on Tony's face and his tony caused both son and father to fall into another laughing fit.

Tony, on the other hand, wasn't laughing at all. "Fight me." He said to his husband, miracurously keeping a straight face.

Peter started giggling like crazy, his eyes switching between Tony and Stephen. "You did not just say that, dad!"

Tony shook his head, keeping his eyes on Stephen. "I just did. And I meant it. Fight me."

They stared at each other, Stephen trying his hardest best not to laugh and Tony glaring at him in return. Peter stood up, a smile on his face. He didn't need any more medical attention and walked away, leaving his dads to solve their little quarry.

Which probably meant them ending up in bed but he didn't wanna think about that.

"I would rather not fight you, my love." Stephen said, smiling at his husband, who was now standing almost right in front of him.  
Said husband got even closer, the corners of his mouth quirking up. "Oh? And what if I want you to> Because I'm gonna start fighting you if you keep standing there." 

They were now standing toe to toe. Tony, being a good couple of inches smaller than Stephen, had to look up. For the second time in his life, he actually didn't mind being the smaller of two.

"I really wouldn't want to fight you, my love." Stephen said, looking dreamily at the smaller man in front of him. "But it seems like you have given me no other choice, Tin Can."

Tony gasped. "You did not."

Stephen feigned ignorance. He smiled, the corners of his mouth quirking up even higher. "Hmm? What?"

"Fine." Tony stood on his toes, so that they were almost on eye level. "Bring it on, Wizard."


End file.
